Jealously
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: Takari One-Shot. Runs off my DigiAttacks story. Kari has been making T.K jealous by dating Davis.


OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Oaky, this is the Takari sequel. Thanks to **Lord Pata** for reminding me about the Kari/Davis to make T.K jealous thing. I hoenstly forgot, and to all of you out there who remembered, I am SO SORRY!! So, this is the one shot fic especially for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

".....and so I thought, maybe, well, if you weren't busy...."  
"Uh, sorry T.K, but I am."  
"Oh, are you?"  
"Yeah, Davis and I are going to the movies."

"Davis, huh?"  
"Yeah."

"I thought you didn't like him."  
"Is this the jealously speaking, or are you actually, honestly, thinking I didn't like him?"  
Kari was sharp. She knew her plan was working. It had to. T.K was so much like Matt.

Speaking of Matt, Kari was surprised that everyone had decided to be nicer to June. Even Matt made her happy by agreeing to take her out on a date. Well, it wasn't cool for a rock star to be single, was it? Especially since Kari's own big brother Tai was going out with Sora, Matt's ex. After the defeat of Piedmon, WarGreymon was about to be deleted. But Tai was determined to keep him there, and had been pouring his own energy into Koromon to keep him there. That was in the past, now. Kari was busy focusing on how to break it to Davis that she was only dating him to make T.K jealous.

It was hard, and long, but T.K had finally decided to ask her out. Not that he'd known about her and Davis.  
"I didn't know you and Davis were going out." T.K said. Kari nearly melted every time he spoke, even if there was a hint of envy in his voice. What was it about the Ishida boys that made everyone love them. To be honest, they all thought it wasn't fair.  
"Yeah, it's been going on for about a week."  
"When I was kidnapped?" T.K asked, adding in some spite.  
"No, before I knew you were kidnapped." Kari snapped. "Sheesh, T.K, if you wanted me, you should've asked earlier!"

With that, Kari stormed off.

________________ __________________

"What's eating you?" Tai asked his little sister as soon as she entered the apartment.  
"Nothing." she grumped.  
"Did T.K ask you out?"

Kari was surprised. "How'd you know?"  
"Because he came two weeks ago and asked for my permission. I said go for it."  
Kari's mouth hung open. He...was going to ask her out all along.  
"You didn't tell me!" she shrieked.  
"I tried to," Tai said. "The day you and Davis first went out on a date. But you were gabbling on and on about not leaving the apartment and everything, so I couldn't say anything."

Kari shut her mouth, and lowered her head. "Should I apologize?" she asked, her voice barely audible. Tai shrugged.  
"Depends. Oh, by the way, Davis called, and said he had to cancel your date tomorrow."  
Kari smiled. "So I can go out with T.K?"  
"If you want." Tai replied. He got back to watching the news. "But just so you know, you might hurt his Ishida pride, so be careful."  
"I will."

Kari went over to the telephone and dialled in T.K's number.

"_T.K speaking."_

"Hi T.K, its Kari. Uhm, I just wanted to let you know-"  
_"How __sorry__ you are? Don't tell fibs."  
_"Listen!" Kari screamed into the phone. "Look, Davis has cancelled out on me, and I was wondering if you were still up for tomorrow."  
Silence. Then-

"_Yeah, I am. Meet you at five?"_

Kari smiled. "Yeah. See you."  
_"Bye."_

Kari hung up the phone and turned to Tai, who was smiling, but still facing the TV.  
"Shut up." she said.  
"I didn't say anything!" Tai protested.  
"You were going to!"  
"I know, I know. But I LOVE your reactions. Almost as much as you love T.K."  
"Tai!" Kari objected, but she was blushing.  
"You know, I should put you two in a room and lock all the doors and a bed and see what happens."  
"Tai!" Kari shouted. "Aaargh! Big brothers are so irritating!" she stormed into their bedroom.

"I love you too!" Tai called back. He smiled.

_________________ ____________________

Five O'Clock the Next Day

"Hi Kar."  
"Hi T.K."  
The two stood in the Kamiya living room nervously. Then they heard a laugh. They turned to face Tai, who was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.  
"You two lovebirds go off and have fun." Tai teased. "Go on, you know you want to."

Kari pulled T.K out the door, and they wandered out to the town. They made it to the park, and took a resting stop on a park bench. Then, T.K leaned over and kissed Kari. She was shocked, but decided she liked it. She began to kiss back, and then they broke it up.  
"What movie d'you wanna see?" T.K asked.  
"Don't care." Kari replied. "Hey, T.K?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Were you honestly and truly jealous of me and Davis?"  
"....yeah."  
"Good."  
"You wanted me to be jealous?"  
"Well, duh. I didn't know you asked Tai if you could go out with me so I didn't think you liked me. Dating Davis seemed a good way to getg your attention."  
"I see."  
"Also, if Davis and I hadn't dated and Piedmon hadn't been attacking, then June never would have come with Davis to my place and gotten to be friends with Tai, and she never would've saved us by distracting Piedmon. So you gotta agree that me and Davis was a good thing."  
"Only because of June."  
"Only because of June."

T.K leaned to kiss Kari again, who happily submitted.

Funny how jealously can get you what you want.

______________________________________________________________________________________

So there. Actually, this was my first Takari-themed fic (even if it was a hang on from DigiAttacks) and I like it. But I'm the authoress so I'm supposed to like it.

Hope you liked it to! Please R&R!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


End file.
